What happened to Carter and Sadie's lifes?
by Nictheawseome
Summary: Hi guys this is my second story so far I hope you enjoy it. This story talks about what ever happened to Carter and Sadie after at least 20-30 years since the war against the mighty serpent Apophis. Please no swear words in the comments and I hope you enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

HI Carter and Sadie here again. Its been a long time since we made another recording. I believe it was at least 20-30 years ago I can't remember, since it was so long ago when we defeated Apophis from destroying the entire world by swallowing the sun. So, you are probably wondering why are making another recording well, it is because that I all the years of training recruits and also growing older every day we were about to retire and give the House of Life in Brooklyn to our sons and daughters. But, as you know Carter has also had a way of making trouble appear out of nowhere. He choose the worst days to do it like when me and Walt were getting married or the day our when our first child was born. It's alright if he can handle it by himself but on important days he just has to call for my help and he choose today out of all the days when we were going to retire to find trouble. Before I fill you in what has happened over the past years I must tell you the matter at hand, we are stuck in Mongolia fighting monsters who want to get their grubby hands on a powerful Egyptian artifact worse we have Mongolian magicians moving in and if the magicians or the monsters get it…well something bad is going to happen as always. So, here we are fighting off monsters once more and so sorry I forgot to include that a sandstorm was about to hit us and our kids Lucy and Blake fighting alongside us. I told my brother if my children get hurt or worse I was going to turn him into guinea pig and torture him. Anyway back at the matter at hand we were casting spells to slowdown the monsters and blasting the magicians back but more kept coming. Carter was up front battling the sand monsters with his Khopesh killing them one by one. But we both were weakening and my children too. Suddenly one of the magicians blasted Carter and he was sent flying back. 'Carter!' I yelled then blasting the magician in half and going to his aid. 'Carter are you alright' 'Yeah Yeah just fine we need to get to the portal and beam back to the Brooklyn house or not we are gonna get killed' said Carter with a really grumpy voice but also with a touch of ah man that hurt kind of voice. So, me and Carter made a plan if Carter had enough energy just to turn into Horus and distract the magicians and monsters for a little while and maybe get them to fight each other so that me and the children could get the Mongolian's portal then Carter would join us there and beam back. Carter turned into the form of Horus and destroyed as many magicians and monsters as he could and to my surprise he actually got them to turn against each monsters fighting against magicians and to add I threw in a quicksand spell to help. After a while me and Carter met up at the portal and beamed back and using the new spell I learned I was able to disable the portal longer not only that when their portal was up and running again and if they tried to beam to Brooklyn House they would end up in the Amazon. When we got back I scolded Carter and slapped him hard and strong. Then me and the children went looking for Walt/Anubis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carter:

Well since you know my sister's part of what happened let me tell you that I am an adventurer and I admit I do get in trouble while questing for ancient artifacts but now and then to be honest I do trigger a lot of disasters. But, I don't screw up every time. Ever since Apophis was defeated we stopped recording anymore but as Sadie said for this special occasion, since we are retiring we are making one last recording. I have trained many students to become a warrior and I guess I just got bored and old so I decided to go questing for artifacts and besides we found a replacement. Anyways back to the point as

I sat down and took the artifact out of my bag I noticed the gem on it was glowing and wondered about that, I also asked myself how could this possibly attract the Mongolian monsters and also the Mongolian house of life so badly that they were willing to risk all their magicians security to get a hold of this except that it was a doomsday device. I mean I have seen other more nastier doomsday devices but why this why want something that only blows up a single country? Why not aim at something that blows up the world or something that lets you make everyone your slave. They must be needing this for something else maybe a activation key or a artifact that would awaken some kind of sleeping demon. I went to do my research on the artifact in the library and couldn't find anything on it, so I decided to just do more research on another day since I was so tired and my back hurt so much. I was about to lay down on the coach and watch television when Sadie busted into the room and zap me out of it. She scolded me for bringing her and her children into that fight. I told her it was fine and that they didn't even get blown back 300ft and hurt their back. This is what happens everytime I try to ask for help complains and whatnot, she keeps saying that now that she has a family she can't help me as much and I should go and get a life. So, we argued for at least 3 hours before Sadie slapped me on the face and stormed off to go to bed. But, like today it was just another normal argument same as always. Once we retire I was going to go our separate ways, just because she has a husband means I got to have a wife and a life? She didn't feel the pain I was feeling it's not like that husband of hers died in an airplane crash. I was so sad when Zia died in the airplane crash. Ra had decided to leave her body and give her a normal life. We were on a plane together bound for France when suddenly the engine exploded and we started falling out of the sky. I tried to save Zia by transforming into the mighty eagle of Horus but I was too late. The plane hit the water and exploded but I was save because of the transformation, the transformation lasted for 15 seconds since I hit the water when I was concentrating on transforming. I tried to find Zia but couldn't find her. I swam back to shore hoping that officials would somehow find her body. I showed them a photo of her and they said they would try but in the end they couldn't find her body. I asked my sister to see if she could sense her energy but alas she couldn't, I assumed that she had perished with the others. Ever since then I have been adventuring trying to forget about the pain by seeking treasures. But, I still couldn't I thought sometimes in my dreams that I could feel her energy just sleeping like when we found her. So, I went to bed and tried to forget about it by saying to myself why don't I see what that artifact is tomorrow.


End file.
